The present invention relates to visors and particularly to visors including a vanity mirror package which can be snap fitted to the visor body.
Covered illuminated vanity mirror visors have become popular vehicle accessories either as standard equipment on many vehicles or as an option. U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,468 discloses one construction by which a vanity mirror package is fitted within a recess on a visor body utilizing threaded mounting bosses in the visor body and screws which extend through apertures in the vanity mirror package to secure the package to the visor allowing removal. The screws are subsequently covered by snap-out lenses to provide a finished appearance concealing the screws when the visor assembly is completed.
A variety of other mirror packages have been proposed which provide a packaged vanity mirror for a visor which attaches to a visor body without utilization of screws. U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,011 discloses one such system in which a panel fits within a recess of the visor body and the outer edge of the mirror frame opposite the panel includes snap-locking tabs which engage a sidewall of the recess formed in the visor for holding the package to the visor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,503 issued July 26, 1988 filed Sept. 26, 1986 and entitled VISOR FOR A VEHICLE discloses a now commercialized visor mirror package which includes snap locking tabs which hold the package to a recess in the visor body. Although such a snap-in mirror package does not require the utilization of screws once installed, in order to remove the same it is necessary to wedge a tool such as a flat bladed screwdriver between the upholstered finished visor body and the mirror frame and pry the frame outwardly. The pressure on the mirror frame frequently will fracture the mirror Also, frequently the visor upholstery material is damaged. Thus, although such a system does not use screws, which requires time and effort not only to remove the screws but also both lenses and subsequently the four screws holding the prior art package to the visor, the snap-in assemblies to date have been removable only at the cost of possibly damaging the surrounding mirror and upholstery material.